May's Hidden Past
by truearthurfan
Summary: Part 6 in the May & Arthur series. Another fire erupts in Lake Wood Elementary. May's past comes back to haunt her and Arthur and the gang learn the truth behind her parents deaths in Japan. Rated T for violence


Arthur

May's Hidden Past

Original Name: Melina Saramaku Tatakashi

Cover Name: May Maruka Akatsuki

Adoptive Name: May Read

Age: 8

Abilities: Morphing, Being able to see and hear Nadine and understand Babies, Animals and Toys

Attitude: Outgoing, Shy and Determined

Friends: Arthur, D.W., Mr. and Mrs. Read, Kate, Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave, Pal, Nadine, Buster, Francine, The Brain, Sue Ellen, Muffy, Binky, Mei—Lin, Prunella, Jenna, Vecita, Alberto, Amigo, Bubby, etc.

Secret Agency Protection: C.R.U. Children Relocation Unit

Weapon: My Whole Body

Hi, it's me, Arthur again. You know, since May became my sister she's really opened up. If you hadn't met her when she first came, you wouldn't believe me if I said she'd been really shy and quiet. She's really great a soccer. Being so small means she can run under another players legs and still keep the ball. When she plays her Akaria in music class, you can lose yourself in the music as she plays. Arthur, the ball's heading your way! Got it, May! I still can't help but wonder though. What exactly happened to May back in Japan? And when will she tell us? Oh, well. Until then, I'll just have as much fun as I can, playing with her. I'm passing the ball to you, May! I got it, Arthur!

May's Hidden Past

'Man, May's been gone for a long time,' D.W. said, sighing.

She and Nadine were lying on the living room floor. They didn't have anything to do. Things were _so_ boring since I'd left.

As D.W. had said, it had been a long time since I'd left for Japan. It was Sunday, April 25th. D.W. had become really bored without me around. It just showed how much a part of the Read family I'd become. Pal didn't feel much like playing fetch, Kate didn't have me to talk to anymore and Arthur had to put up with D.W. on his own again. The same way he had before I'd arrived.

'Maybe she'll be coming back today,' Nadine said, staying positive.

'Yeah,' D.W. said, not really listening. 'Maybe.'

'I wonder why May had to go back to Japan,' Nadine said, thinking. 'Do you think there's something wrong?'

Just then the sound of a car pulled up outside caught their attention.

'Was that a car?' D.W. asked, sitting up.

'I think so,' Nadine said as the sound of car doors closing was heard.

'Alright, it's great to be home,' my voice shouted from outside.

'May's home!' D.W. cried happily, getting up and running for the door. 'May's home! Mom, dad, Arthur, come on, May's home!'

She opened the door and ran out. She met up with me by the front gate and hugged me tightly.

'Oh, May, it's so good that you're home,' she cried happily, hugging me tightly.

'Thanks, D.W.,' I said happily, feeling crunched in her hug. Remember, I am smaller than her now. 'But could you please, let go of me? I can't really breathe properly.'

'May,' mom cried happily, hurrying out.

'Mom,' I cried happily as she hugged me.

'Mrs. Read?'

Mom looked up. It was the man who'd escorted me onto the plane and while I'd been in Japan.

'The agency would like to inform you that it appears May is not being targeted by the Yakuza and she may lead a relatively normal life, once again,' he said, sounding almost like a recording. 'She wished to remain with you and your family, so we have honoured her wishes. Take good care of her.'

With that, before mom could say a word, he got back into the black car parked on the sidewalk and drove off.

'Why did you have to go to Japan for so long anyway?' D.W. asked as we walked into the den.

'Oh, the agency just wanted to know if I was settling in,' I said, shrugging.

'It took you from whole month just to tell them that?' Arthur asked, his eyes widening.

'Oh, no,' I said, shaking my head. 'There's was a lot more to it than that.'

'Like what?' D.W. asked, cocking her head to one side.

'I had to fill out some new health documents,' I said, sitting down on the couch. 'Then I had to go for a health check-up, go through file reports, had some blood tests, sleep tests...'

'Why did they want to test your sleep?' Arthur asked, looking confused.

'I don't know,' I said, shrugging. 'They just told me it was mandatory. I'm not really sure why.'

'Maybe they wanted to make sure you were sleeping alright,' mom suggested. 'When some people move to new countries, it can be difficult for them to get to sleep.'

When I went back to school the next day I learned about the fire that had happened on April 9th and how, because of it, Mr. Morass had had to retire. I was really upset when I heard that. Mr. Morass was a cool guy. Lakewood wouldn't be the same without him. We had a new janitor now. Mr. Marco. He was a nice dog-like guy. But he still wasn't the same as Mr. Morass.

During music class on Tuesday I took out an instrument I'd received for my 3rd birthday, back in Japan. It kind of looked like a round piece of china with holes in it.

'What is that?' Muffy asked when I took it out of my bag.

'It's an Akaria,' Brain said, looking at me.

'A what?' Muffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

'It's a type of flute from Japan,' I said, looking down at it and smiling. 'I got it on my 3rd birthday.'

'Really?' Binky asked, looking at it. 'Are you any good at it?'

'You tell me,' I said, grinning. I lifted the Akaria to my lips and started to play.

A soothing melody filled the air. Everyone sighed, listening as the music flowed over and through them. I stopped playing and everyone shook themselves. Coming out of the trace my music had created.

'Wow,' Francine said, looking at me. 'That was amazing.'

'I've never heard anything like that before in my life,' Fern said, looking amazed. 'When did you learn to play like that?'

I grinned sheepishly.

'I was just a natural,' I said, unboastful.

'I've never heard anything so beautiful,' Binky said, shaking his head. He was still a little dazed.

I smiled. Things were going to be better from now on... At least that's what I thought. Friday that week started like any ordinary day for everyone. Arthur and I finished our breakfast and headed off to school. Muffy was driven to school in her limo. And Buster slept in. If only I'd known how it was going to change. We had a spelling test that day. Mr. Ratburn had even snuck in some Japanese words. While I was trying to remember how exactly to spell Hiroshima, I remembered something important.

'Mr. Ratburn,' I said, putting my hand up.

'Yes, May?' Mr. Ratburn asked, looking up from his paperwork.

'I just remembered that my mom gave me a letter to give to Principle Haney as soon as possible,' I said, pulling the letter out of my backpack. 'It's about that attack I had, a few days after I first started here.'

'Well, alright,' Mr. Ratburn said, nodding. 'But you'll have to finish the test during recess if you don't come back in time.'

'Oh, I'm already finished,' I said, smiling.

Everyone gasped as I ran out the door.

As I passed a window in the hall I thought I saw something move outside and stopped. But when I looked again, nothing was out there. I shook my head and hurried off towards Principle Haney's office. I arrived at Principle Haney's office half a minute later. I walked passed Miss Tingly and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Principle Haney's voice called from inside.

'It's May Read, Principle Haney,' I said, walking in and closing the door behind me.

'Ah, yes, miss Read?' Principle Haney said, looking up from his desk and smiling. 'To what do I owe this visit?'

'My mom wanted me to give you this,' I said, handing him the letter. 'It's information about that attack I had a few days after I started here. Sorry I didn't give it to you sooner.'

'Ah, yes, I remember that,' Principle Haney said, taking the letter and opening it. 'A nasty situation, that was.'

'Well, I've got to get back to class, now,' I said, heading for the door and waving. 'Later, Principle Haney.'

'Yes, yes,' he said, reading through the letter. 'See you later.'

I ran down the hall, heading back towards the classroom. Suddenly a familiar scent was in the air. I stopped and stiffed. It was a familiar scent, but one I didn't like. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Suddenly a large dog—like 6th grader wearing a yellow T—shirt and blue jeans came around the corner and knocked me over.

'It's spreading too fast,' I heard him say as I hit the ground, landing on my left arm and hearing a cracking sound. 'I never wanted this to happen.'

'What was that about?' I said, standing and rubbing my head. 'Ow.'

I held my arm. It really hurt. It must have happened when I landed on it.

Just then I realized that it felt really hot. I mean really, REALLY hot! I opened my eyes and gasped. Fire! A fire was burning in one of the science labs and it was spreading fast.

'Oh, no,' I gasped, looking around frantically.

I saw a fire alarm on the wall next to me on my right. I leaned forward and pulled down. Back in the classroom Arthur had just gotten to the word Hiroshima. Suddenly the fire alarm blared throughout the school.

'What going on?' Binky cried.

'Is this a drill?' Francine asked.

'Now, stay calm, children,' Mr. Ratburn said, standing and opening the door. 'Everyone, single file and walk out quietly.'

'Wait, what about May?' Arthur asked, running up to Mr. Ratburn.

'Don't worry, Arthur,' Mr. Ratburn said assuredly. 'I'm sure she'll get out just fine. Everyone, follow me.'

Everyone did so. While they were all walking outside I was running down the halls, away from the flames. I reached the end of the hall and saw that my pathway was blocked. I couldn't get out. There was just the rest of the hall between me and the fire and the gap was closing fast. As I stared at the flames coming towards me I saw flashes from my past. I saw my mom and dad from Japan, lying motionless among burning flames.

'No!' I cried, sitting in the corner, curling into a ball and putting my hands over my head. 'NO!'

Outside fire trucks stopped in front of the school. Firemen and women got out. Some grabbed the hoses and started trying to extinguish the fire and others ran inside to see in anyone needed help getting out. Everyone's parents were arriving.

'Let me go,' Arthur said, as Fire Sergeant Betsy held on to his shoulder. 'You don't understand. My sister's still in there!'

'I know, Arthur,' she said firmly. 'But I can't let you in there. It's too dangerous.'

'But she's my sister!' Arthur cried, starting to become hysterical. 'She's only three, I have to save her!'

Okay, I'm not three but I'm in the body of a three-year-old so it wasn't a complete lie.

'I've already sent my men in,' Fire Sergeant Betsy said, holding his shoulder firmly. 'I'm sure they'll find her.'

Just then, mom pulled up in the family car, D.W. and Kate in the back seats.

'Arthur, are you okay?' she asked, hurrying over.

'I'm fine, mom,' Arthur said, trying to pull out of Fire Sergeant Betsy's grip. 'But May's still inside!'

'What?' mom cried in horror.

Just then the school doors were pushed open. A fireman walked out, carrying me in his arms. I was wrapped in a blanket.

'May!' mom and Arthur cried, hurrying over.

I had my eyes shut tight and I was shaking.

'We've got to get this girl to the hospital, immediately,' the fireman said, handing me over to some of the paramedics who'd arrived.

They took me into an ambulance and laid me down on a stretcher. I was still shaking.

'Arthur, get in the car,' mom said, hurriedly.

Arthur did so without a word.

'Mom, why was May carried into that ambulance?' D.W. asked as mom started the car.

Mom didn't answer her. Her mind was focused on me.

'Oh, May,' she whispered as the car pulled out and followed the ambulance. 'Please be alright.'

Half and hour later the fire was put out. Everyone was told to go home. A few minutes after that Buster ran up to the school. Francine was standing there, looking at it. Yellow tap saying "Danger, Do Not Enter" had been strapped around the front doors.

'What happened?' Buster asked, stopping next to Francine and catching his breath.

'There was another fire in the school,' Francine said, turning to Buster. 'I think the science labs were badly damaged.'

'Aw, it's not fair!' Buster said, slumping to the ground.

'It'll be okay, Buster,' Francine said, putting her hand on his shoulder. 'It'll reopen in a couple of weeks.'

'Yeah, I know,' Buster said, sadly. 'But I can't believe a fire happened a second time this year and I still missed it.'

A couple of minutes later Buster, Francine, Binky, Sue Ellen, Muffy, Fern, George and Jenna were all sitting by the tree house.

'I still can't believe it,' Francine said, shaking her head. 'Only a few hours ago we were sitting in the classroom and now the entire school's closed.'

'And on Monday we'll be going to school at Mighty Mountain again,' Buster said, nodding. 'Hey, where's Arthur?'

'Didn't you know?' Binky asked, looking at him.

'May was found, trapped in the fire,' Fern said grimly.

'What happened to her?' Buster asked anxiously.

'We're not really sure,' Jenna said, shaking her head.

'But she had to go to the hospital, so I'd say it's pretty serious,' George said solemnly.

'Arthur left with his mom for the hospital right after May was taken there in an ambulance,' Sue Ellen said. 'I hope she's alright.'

At the hospital, mom, Arthur and D.W. sat in the waiting room, worried. Kate was sitting on mom's lap. She didn't exactly know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.

Doctor Foster, a dog—like man walked up to them.

'Is she alright?' Arthur said as soon as Doctor Foster stopped in front of them.

'She's suffered a severe sprain to her wrist,' Doctor Foster said, sighing. 'And she also seems to have suffered some psychological damage.'

'What?' mom asked, horrified.

'Can we see her?' D.W. asked, giving Doctor Foster her best pleading eyes.

'Yes, if you wish,' he said, nodding. 'But I doubt you'll be able to talk to her.'

'How come?' Arthur asked, confused.

'It's... hard to explain,' Doctor Foster said, looking uneasy. 'Maybe you should just see for yourselves.'

He took them to a door not too far down the hall and opened it. Inside I was sitting in a bed, my left arm in a sling. I had my other arm around my knees.

'May, are you alright?' D.W. asked, hurrying over. 'What happened?'

I hid my head in my knees and didn't say a word. Mom and Arthur looked at each other, worried. When they went home a few hours later, Buster and Francine were standing at the gate, waiting for Arthur.

'So, what happened?' Francine asked as they hurried over to Arthur.

'How is she?' Buster asked.

'The doctor says that May sprained her wrist,' Arthur began.

'Well, that's not so bad,' Buster said, smiling.

'And that she suffered some psychological damage,' Arthur finished.

'Oh,' Buster said, his face falling.

'She wouldn't even talk to us,' Arthur said, shaking his head. 'And she looked so scared.'

'Well, she'd been in a fire, so it makes sense that she was scared,' Francine said, nodding.

'No, it was something else,' Arthur said, shaking his head. 'I think that fire made May think of her parents from back when she lived in Japan.'

'Oh,' Francine said, her face falling. Then she frowned. 'Why?'

'I'm not sure,' Arthur said, thinking. 'But maybe there's something in her room that could tell us.'

They went inside and went into my room. The one I'd been using before the whole baby incident. My Katana was in there, mounted on a shelf above the bed. The light from the afternoon sun shining on the sheath, made it glow dimly with golden light.

'What are we looking for, exactly?' Francine asked as Arthur walked over to a chest of draws in the far corner of the room.

'Anything that might tell us about May when she was in Japan,' Arthur said, opening the draw, seeing it was full of underwear and closing it again.

'Hey, what's this?' Buster said, taking a video cassette out from under the bed.

'Is there anything written on it?' Francine asked, looking over his shoulder.

'Cherry Blossom Festival, 1998,' Buster read out loud. 'What's a Cherry Blossom Festival?'

'It's a celebration in Japan,' Arthur said, walking over and looking at the video. 'It's when the Japanese celebrate the beginning of spring.'

'Oh,' Buster said, frowning. 'I wonder why May has a video of it.'

'Well, let's watch it and find out,' Francine said, taking it from Buster and walking out the door.

Arthur and Buster followed her. They went into the living room, turned on the TV and put the video into the video player. The screen showed a theatre filled with people.

'Is there a musical on this tape or something?' Francine asked, looking at Arthur.

'I don't know,' Arthur said, shaking his head. 'Maybe.'

A voice speaking in Japanese started talking loudly. As soon as it stopped everyone started clapping. The curtain on the stage went up and a three-year-old girl that looked a lot like me stepped out onto the stage.

'Is that May?' Francine asked, staring at the screen.

Piano and xylophone music started to play, slowly and softly. The me on screen started to sing. I had a soft, gentle voice that sounded like a calm and quiet breeze blowing through the tree. I sang for about two and a half minutes. When I was done I curtsied to the crowd. They started clapping and cheering. I smiled and ran off backstage. Arthur, Buster and Francine watched the rest of the video. Half an hour later the entire performance was over. They watched as I ran up to whoever was holding the camera. I was happily speaking in Japanese and a man and woman's voices were answering me happily.

'I guess either her mom or dad was the one holding the camera,' Francine said, looking from the screen to Arthur.

'Yeah,' Arthur said slowly as the video ended. 'But that doesn't really tell us what happened to her back in Japan.'

'Arthur?' D.W. said, walking in holding a small, purple box with something written in Japanese on the lid.

'What is it, D.W.?' Arthur asked, looking at her.

'Could I please watch this video?' she asked, opening the box and pulling out a video with Japanese writing on the label.

'D.W., where'd you find that?' Francine asked, frowning.

'I found it in my room, under May's crib,' D.W. said, shrugging. 'I wanted to know what's on it.'

'Well, put it on, put it on!' Arthur said hurriedly.

D.W. did. The video started with an ad for Mega Rangers: Eco Force action figures.

'Hey, I know those,' D.W. said frowning.

'Since when?' Arthur asked, looking confused. 'It's from Japan. We haven't watched any shows from Japan before.'

'But May turned into the red ranger in a dream I had,' D.W. said, turning from Arthur back to the screen.

'Really?' Arthur said, a little surprised. 'Cool.'

Just then the screen changed. A Japanese mouse—like man appeared on the screen. He looked like a news reporter. He was talking very quickly in Japanese. The screen changed to a picture of a rabbit—like woman standing outside of a building that looked as if it had been on fire.

'Oh, my gosh, was there a fire in that building?' Arthur cried in shock.

'This must have something to do with May,' Francine said, staring at the screen. 'It has to.'

The sky was dark and starry. It was clearly night time in Japan. The woman started talking quickly. A photo appeared on the screen. It was of a kind looking man with blonde hair, wearing a white Yukatta, a woman who looked like a grown up version of me, wearing a green kimono standing next to him and a three-year-old girl that looked like me standing in front of them, wearing a pink kimono and waving.

'That's May,' Arthur said, pointing.

'And those must be her parents,' Buster said, looking at the screen.

'But what happened?' Francine asked, looking at Arthur.

'I don't know,' Arthur said, shaking his head. 'I don't really know that much Japanese, so I didn't understand what those news reporters were saying.'

Francine frowned, thinking.

'But I know someone who might,' she said, smiling.

A few minutes later Sue Ellen was sitting in the living room.

'So, you want me to translate everything that's on this video?' she asked, looking from Arthur to Buster to Francine to D.W.

'Well, yeah,' Arthur said, nodding. 'None of us really speak Japanese so we don't know what anyone is saying.'

'Okay,' Sue Ellen said, nodding. 'Let's do this.'

Arthur pushed the "play" button on the remote and the news reporter appeared on the screen.

'We interrupt your regular programming for this breaking news,' Sue Ellen said, translating what the man on the screen was saying. 'A fire has broken out in Tokyo's Shiba hotel. We have Sakura Shimahara on the scene. Sakura, over to you.'

The picture changed to the woman standing in front of the burnt building.

'Thank you, Shikamaru,' Sue Ellen translated as the woman started talking. 'At 8 O clock tonight a fire broke out in Shiba hotel's room 23. The alarm sounded and everyone inside was evacuated as soon as possible, save three people.'

'How horrible,' D.W. said, holding onto Arthur. She was sitting on the couch with him.

The photo appeared on the screen.

'Sadly, it appears that the bodies of Mr. Hikaru Tatakashi and his wife, Toshiko have been found in their charred room.' Sue Ellen stopped, holding her mouth and crying. 'Mr. and Mrs. Tatakashi were staying in the Shiba hotel with their seven-year-old daughter, Melina Saramaku Tatakashi. As of yet, no evidence has been found that confirms Melina perished with her parents, though her whereabouts are still unknown. However, evidence and eyewitness accounts, lead us to believe that the Yakuza, the criminal organisation, had something to do with this. Indeed, many witnesses say that they saw confirmed members of the Yakuza with the hotel, near the time of the fire.'

The picture changed back to the woman.

'We will bring you more news as it comes to hand.'

Francine stood up and pushed "stop" on the video player.

'I don't get it,' Buster said, looking confused. 'Why does May have a video of a news report about a fire that happened to another family and not anything about her own.'

'Buster, that _was_ May's family,' Francine said, frowning.

'Oh,' Buster said, looking confused. 'But when May came here she said her last name was Akatsuki, not Tataka— Tataka...'

'Tatakashi,' D.W. said loudly. 'Geese, even _I_ can say _that_.'

'Buster, the agency that sent May here deals with relocation,' Sue Ellen said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. 'They probably changed May's last name so that no one would know. Remember, she has a secret she needs to keep hidden. And if _she_ has it...'

'Then her mom might have had it too,' Buster said, realizing what Sue Ellen was getting at.

'If May wasn't in the fire,' Arthur said, frowning. 'I wonder where she was.'

The next day they all visited me in the hospital. The doctors told them that I was still the same as I was the last time Arthur, mom and D.W. had visited me. Only the doctors had heard me crying late at night.

'It must've been a really bad experience if she's not talking during the day and crying at night,' Francine said, feeling awful.

'Maybe if we tell her we know about the fire, she might open up and tell us what happened,' Arthur said as he pushed open the door to my room. 'It would help her. Talking about things always makes it a little easier.'

I was sitting in bed, the same as I had been last time.

'May,' Arthur said, walking up to me. 'We know about the fire in Japan.'

I stiffened.

'May,' Arthur said, putting his hand on my shoulder. 'Tell us what happened. If you do, we can help you.'

I slowly looked up. My eyes were red and swollen.

'Arthur!' I cried, hugging him tightly.

'It's okay, May,' he said, hugging me back, letting me cry into him. 'Just let it all out.'

After a few minutes I calmed down enough to talk.

'It happened just before I was going to bed,' I said, looking down at my feet. 'My mom and dad had already said goodnight to me, so I was brushing my teeth.'

It was months ago in Japan. I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from the lounge room. I ran out of the bathroom and froze. Two men were standing by the window, which had been shattered open. Mom and dad were facing them, glaring.

'What do you want?' my dad said angrily.

'You have refused the Yakuza,' one of the men said, lifting a gun and pointing it at dad. 'Everyone knows what happens when you refuse the Yakuza.'

The gun fired. Dad collapsed to the floor, motionless.

'Father!' I cried horrified.

'May, no!' my mom cried, turning to look at me.

The second man lifted a gun and fired. I watched as mom fell to the floor, hitting it with a sickening thud.

'Mother!' I cried, even more horrified.

The first man looked at me. I froze, fear and horror welling up inside me.

'Do we eliminate her, too?' he asked the second man.

I stared at the first man.

'No,' he said, pulling a lighter out of his pocket and flicking it on. 'But we can't leave any witnesses, either.'

He dropped the lighter and they jumped out the window. The flame on the lighter touched the carpeted-floor and flew across the room. I watched in horror as the flames consumed mom and dad's bodies. Then the flames flew towards me.

'No!' I cried, holding my hands over my head.

There was a whoosh of air and I felt someone pick me up and carrying me. I didn't remember anything more for a long while.

'And when I woke up, the people from the agency told me my parents were dead and that I'd have to change my name to stay safe,' I finished, giving a big sigh. 'A month later they told me I was going to live with Grandma Thora. You all pretty much know what happened after that.'

'Whoa,' Francine breathed in, looking stunned.

'You really had seen your mom and dad die?' D.W. asked, putting her hand on mine.

I nodded sadly.

'Whoa,' she said, looking down. 'When grandma told me and Arthur that you were with them when it happened, I had no idea it was like that.'

'It's okay, D.W.,' I said, looking at her. 'You couldn't have known. You guys are the first people I've ever told.'

'I'm not sure if I should feel honoured or saddened by that,' Buster said, looking down.

A couple of days later I left the hospital. My arm was still in a sling, but I could leave the hospital. And boy did things get interesting those last few days. The day before I left the hospital the boy behind the fire was caught. It turned out that he was from Mighty Mountain. He'd started the fire to get back at our school for winning the basketball charity event. It was a bit weird, if you asked me. Wanting revenge for something like to do with charity? Honestly, that was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. He hadn't actually meant for the school to catch on fire. He'd just meant for it to be a prank. He'd been expelled. Regardless of whether he'd just been playing a prank or not, he'd caused damaged to the school and for me to end up in hospital.

Monday I walked into Mighty Mountain School with Arthur, Francine and Buster. As we walked through the gate I noticed my left shoe buckle was undone.

'I'll catch up with you, guys,' I said, stopping and kneeing down. 'I've just got buckle my shoe.'

'Okay, see you in class,' Arthur said as he, Buster and Francine walked through the front door.

I buckled my shoe, stood up and brushed myself off.

'Well, well, well,' a low, snide voice said.

I looked up. Two dog—like boys and a girl walked up to me. They looked like they were 3rd graders. But, being from Mighty Mountain, they were bigger than Arthur or Francine.

'Looks like someone got lost on their way to preschool,' said the first boy, looking down at me.

He was wearing a gray T—shirt under a yellow vest and blue jeans.

'Actually, I'm in the 3rd grade, like you,' I said, holding my ground.

I couldn't let these kids get the better of me, even if they were a _lot_ bigger than me.

'What's in you backpack, little baby?' the second boy said, pulling my back off my back.

He was wearing brown pants and a blue shirt with the arms ripped off. He tossed my bag to the girl. She was wearing a brown biker's shirt with the arms ripped off blue jeans with the knees cut out.

'Whatcha got in here, huh, baby?' she said, shaking it and opening it. 'Mary Moo Cow stuff?'

There was no Mary Moo Cow stuff in my backpack. Just my school books and a framed photo of me at a karate tournament from when I was three.

'Hey, she does karate,' the girl said smugly, holding up the picture.

'Hey, give that back,' I said, trying to grab it.

The girl threw it to the first boy.

'Hey, what's wrong?' he said, catching it and holding it just out of my reach. 'Why don't you use your karate on us, huh, baby?'

But I couldn't. I'd promised mom I wouldn't use my powers on anyone while I was at Mighty Mountain.

'Hey,' an angry voice said.

The bullies and I looked around. Molly and Binky were walking towards us.

'Are you making trouble for our friend?' Binky asked angrily, pointing at them.

Even though the bullies were bigger than Arthur or Francine, Binky was still bigger than them.

'Yeah, so?' the second boy asked, frowning. 'Who's asking?'

'Binky and Molly of Lakewood's Tough Customers,' Molly said, folding her arms.

'D— did she just say the Tough Customers?' the second boy asked nervously.

'Yeah, she did,' Binky said, taking a step forward and putting his fist into his hand. 'Now leave the kid alone or there's gonna be trouble.'

'Yeah,' Molly said, folding her arms. 'You mess you the kid, you mess with us. Got it?'

'S— sure,' the second boy said.

'N— no problem,' the girl said, giving me back my backpack.

'H— here's your photo back,' the first boy said, giving it to me.

'Now, scram!' Binky said angrily.

'Sure,' the first boy said.

'You got it,' the girl said and they ran off.

'Thanks, guys,' I said, looking at them.

'Don't mention it,' Binky said, shrugging.

'It was no big deal,' Molly said, smiling.

'I had no idea the Tough Customers were so famous,' I said, smiling at them.

'Yeah, we're pretty well known,' Molly said, shrugging.

'Now, we'd better get to class or we'll be late, May,' Binky said, looking at me.

'Right,' I said smiling, putting the photo back in my backpack.

We headed inside and off to class.


End file.
